dofuswikifandomcom_it-20200215-history
Mestieri
Il tuo personaggio può imparare diversi mestieri. Alcuni di queste ti permetteranno di raccogliere specifiche risorse dall'ambiente, mentre altre ti permetteranno di craftare determinati oggetti. Una delle ragioni per cui si impara un mestiere è il guadagno di kamas. Inoltre per ogni livello del mestiere otterrai dei Pod extra, con un enorme bonus aggiuntivo una volta raggiunto il livello 100. = Professioni Disponibili = Per una panoramica delle diverse professioni disponibili, visita il "Mercatino dei Mestieri" a -1,20 ad Astrub. Professioni Attuali I mestieri possono essere divisi in due gruppi: Raccolta Un mestiere di raccolta permette al personaggio di ottenere alcuni tipi di risorse direttamente dall'ambiente. Tali risorse potranno essere poi vendute come sono state raccolte o trasformate in nuove risorse e successivamente vendute. Ad esempio, un contadino che falcia il grano può venderlo in forma grezza o lavorarlo in farina e venderlo. L'obiettivo di questi mestieri è di produrre ingredienti che sono usati nei mestieri di creazione. L'alchimista è l'unico mestiere di raccolta che può produrre oggetti che sono direttamente utilizzabili in gioco ovvero le pozioni. Praticare un mestiere di raccolta non prevede costi per progredire, viene quindi consigliato come primo mestiere per un nuovo giocatore. :Le professioni di raccolta sono: Alchimista, Contadino, Pescatore, Cacciatore, Taglialegna, e Minatore. Costruzione Un mestiere di costruzione permette al giocatore, seguendo ricette prestabilite, di creare un oggetto che può essere sia equipaggiato che usato. Infatti, la stragrande maggioranza degli equipaggiamenti che ti troverai ad usare durante il gioco saranno stati craftati da altri giocatori. Un craftatore necessita di una grande varietà di oggetti, il che può rendere questo mestiere decisamente costoso. La maggior parte dei giocatore, sia sullo stesso che in diversi personaggi, praticheranno un mestiere di raccolta che fungerà da supporto per il mestiere di craft (ad esempio il taglialegna e l' Intagliatore di Archi). Ricorda comunque che il Sarto e il Ciabattino hanno numerose ricette che necessitano unicamente di Drops, così queste professioni possono essere meno costose se il giocatore stesso si occuperà di procurarsi gli ingrediente combattendo i mostro approprianti così da ottenere le risorse appropriate. :Le professioni di raccolta possono essere divise nei seguenti gruppi: :* Produttori di cibo: Panettiere, Macellaio, Pescivendolo. :* Produttori di equipaggiamenti: Orefice, Ciabattino, Sarto, Tuttofare :* Produttori di armi: ::* Basate su legno (intagliatori) : Intagliatore di Archi, Intagliatore di Bastoni, Intagliatore di Bacchette ::* Basate sui minerali (fabbri): Forgiatore di Asce, Forgiatore di Daghe, Forgiatore di Martelli, Forgiatore di Pale,Forgiatore di Spade,Forgiatore di Scudi Specializzazioni (Maging) Una volta raggiunto il livello 65 in una professione (Intagliatore, Sarto, Gioielliere, Ciabattino o Fabbro), puoi imparare una specializzazione relativa a quel mestiere. Questa verrà inserita in una delle tre caselle più piccole vicino a quelle delle professioni nella finestra del personaggio. Altri dettagli sulle specializzazioni possono essere trovati a Mage. Pseudo-Professioni Le seguenti non sono vere e proprie professione, ma dato che hanno una certa somiglianza con le altre professioni sono state messe qui: * Basic, semplici attività di craft e raccolta che può essere fatta da chiunque( non viene usato nessuno slot). * Allevatore, cattura di Dragoturkeys e crafting (dragacchini) them into cavalcature. Ma, sebbene essere un allevatore richieda molto tempo e lavoro, non viene nessuno slot per essere Allevatori e per questo non viene classificato come una professione. ( Infatti sempre più un avanzamento del solito prendersi cura dei Famigli)'' Ci sono inoltre prove sparse nel gioco, nella pagina della comunità, e nel codice di gioco della presenza di altre possibili professioni, che gli sviluppatori di dofus iniziarono a creare ma che furono infine abbandonate. Degli esempi sono le professioni di "Cercatore d'oro", "Forgiatore di picconi", "Forgiatore di falci" e "Allevatore". Siccome le prove dell'esistenza di questi mestieri sono ormai presenti da molto tempo sembra improbabile che vengano introdotte nel gioco. = Meccaniche Generali = Acquisizione Prima della patch 2.29 per imparare una professione dovevi * parlare ad un NPC insegnante e, in genere, superare una prova * acquisire l'oggetto della professione Non è un processo complicato, devi solo sapere quando iniziare. Il "Job Information Center" può essere il posto giusto dove iniziare, or you can visit the profession's article in this wiki (see links above). Dalla patch 2.29 tutti i personaggi hanno tutti i mestieri disponibili dal livello 1. ;Slot professioni : Ci sono 3 slot per le professioni e altri 3 minori per le specializzazioni, ogni professione che imparerai occuperà uno slot. Dopo la patch 2.29 non ci sono più slot mestiere. Livello Massimo Il livello massimo di una professione è il 100. Puoi continuare a prendere punti esperienza, ma oltre il 100 non riceverei alcun bonus. Il livello massimo per i non iscritti (F2P) è il 60. Per quelli che hanno un abbonamento scaduto, nonostante il livello del mestiere resti oltre il 60, sarà considerato come se fosse il 30. Se si reiscrivono il limite sarà rimosso. '''Note:' L'esperienza per le professioni NON è accumulata dopo il livello 60 per i giocatori non paganti. Quando si diventa giocatori paganti si sarà ancora all'inizio del livello 60 del mestiere. Bonus Ad ogni passaggio di livello nel mestiere il personaggio acquisisce un bonus di cinque (5) pods. Al raggiungimento del livello 100 si acquisisce un bonus addizionale di mille '(1000) pods raggiungendo un totale massimo di '''millecinquecento '(1500) pods. Questo bonus'' non aumenta'' le statistiche di forza del personaggio. Dopo la patch 2.29 l'assegnazione dei pods non usa più la regola sopra. Costruzione Tutte le professioni consentono di fabbricare oggetti seguendo una ricetta e guadagnare punti esperienza del mestiere. Ricette At profession level 1, recipes can have up to 2 ingredients. This increases to 3 at level 10, 4 at level 20, and then +1 every 20 levels. Note that not all professions have recipes with a high number of ingredients. Higher level also increases success rate. ;Success rates : Success rate for a profession usually starts at 50% and increases per level so it becomes 99% at level 100, in a linear progression. Success rate for a specialization usually starts at 5% and increases per level so it becomes 94% at level 100, in a linear progression. : '''Note: Not all professions follow this exactly. E.g. polishing (miner) is unlocked at level 40, and shell (farmer) has a fixed success rate of 100%. Invitare nella Costruzione cooperation crafting window]] Cooperation crafting allows two people to pool resources for a recipe for the craftsman to create an item. It is commenly used by professionals when crafting an item for a customer as it's the safest way to conduct business as both players must confirm it before the item is made. *To start cooperation crafting, click 'Invite To Make ????' when you select another player. The craftsman must stand next to their profession's workbench whist the customer can be anywhere in the same room. *The cooperation crafting window will then open. This window is the same for both customer and craftsman except flipped (the customer does have the option of checking the in-game recipes that craftsman knows). *Now the customer or the customer & craftsman can put the materials for the craft into the workbench. There is a display of the the item that will be created from those materials, like normal craft (with the exception of secret recipes). * Through the 'Payment' tab the customer and the crafter can agree on a payment (money or items) for the crafting and there is an additional option (the second / buttom one) for an extra tip in case of a successful craft. Note that one can have the 'Payment' tab up whist the other can continue to be in the normal cooperation crafting screen. * When you are ready, click the 'confirm'. When both players have confirmed, the crafting will begin. If the craft is successful, it will go into the customers inventory immediately, and the crafter will automatically receive their payment. If the craft fails, the customer will lose the materials, will not receive the item, and the crafter will receive their payment but not their additional tip. Modalità Pubblica To activate this function one must go to its profession window in the 'Option' tab and choose 'Activate'. Public Mode lets someone invite / start cooperation crafting with a craftsman who is next to his/her profession's workstation to make something for them. When Public Mode is off, only the craftsman can start cooperation crafting. Public Mode is automatically turned off whenever you log off or unequip your profession's tool. Firmare When a player reaches level 100 in some professions, a 9th slot is added. This does not mean that there are 9-slot recipes, but rather that crafters can sign their crafts by adding a Signature Rune to the recipe they are about to combine. This is a way to promote one's skills and attract other players to look for that specific player to craft an item. Even when there are good stats on a signed craft, this is not an indication that the crafter is more gifted or more lucky than others of the same level. Players tend to go for professionals who have crafted an item with extraordinarily high stats. Profession Runes Profession runes, crafted by miners, allow you to have your name published in the "List of the Craftsmen" book in the corresponding workshops, allowing users to private message you to craft items for them. In order to have your name published, you must activate (use) the rune. Using the rune a second time clears your name from the list (eg. if you want to be left alone). The rune is deactivated when your session ends (you have to reactivate it each time your character logs on). Esperienza Crafting gives profession experience according to the number of different ingredients, that is how many slots are used. The rules are : # You can only gain experience from recipes/crafts that use your current maximum slots, or 1, 2, or 3 slots less than your current maximum slots. # Recipes/Crafts that use 2 or 3 slots less than your current maximum will have a 100% success probability (99% is displayed). # Specializations gain job experience in a different way--see Mage page for more information. Example: A craftsman between level 60 and 79 (able to make 6 slot recipes) will gain experience from his 3, 4, 5, and 6 slot recipes and will no longer gain experience from 1 and 2 slot recipes. The same craftsman will have a 100% success probability when making 1, 2, 3 and 4 slot recipes All this information appears in game in the recipe tag coded with colors * Recipes that no longer allow you to gain experience and with a 100% success probability are displayed in . * Recipes that allow you to gain experience and with a 100% success probability are displayed in . * Recipes that allow you to gain experience and with a normal (depending on your level) success probability are displayed in . Gli oggetti da 8 caselle possono essere costruiti da un livello 100, a quel punto non hai più bisogno di exp, ma costruendo riceverai 1000xp. (*) Queste ricette sono visualizzate in rosso nella lista, ma hanno una probabilità di successo del 100%, invece del 99%. Nota: La tabella considera l'esperienza persa nei passaggi di livello. Es: se stai usando una ricetta da 2 caselle per livellare, riceverai solo 6xp invece di 10. Il livello 30 non da' nessuna casella, ma è il limite da raggiungere per imparare un'altra professione. Il livello 65 non da' nessuna casella, ma è il limite da raggiungere per imparare la corrispettiva specializzazione. de:Berufe *